parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Rescue Rangers Meet Sailor Moon
The Rescue Rangers Meet Sailor Moon is a Japanese anime television series produced by Toei Animation. It is also Luke Yannuzzi's own TV Series spoof-crossover. It will appear on YouTube sometime in the near future. Sailor Moon-1.jpg|Serena/Sailor Moon Sailor Mercury-0.jpg|Amy/Sailor Mercury Sailor Mars-0.jpg|Raye/Sailor Mars Sailor Jupiter-0.jpg|Lita/Sailor Jupiter Sailor Venus-0.jpg|Mina/Sailor Venus Tuxedo Mask.jpg|Darien/Tuxedo Mask Chip in Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers.jpg|Chip Dale in Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers.jpg|Dale Gadget Hackwrench in Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers.jpg|Gadget Hackwrench Monterey Jack.jpg|Monterey Jack Zipper-0.jpg|Zipper Characters: *Chip and Dale *Monterey Jack *Gadget Hackwrench *Zipper *Serena Tsukino *Ami Mizuno *Rei Hino *Makoto Kino *Minako Aino *Chibiusa Tsukino *Fat Cat *Mole *Mepps *Snout *Wart (Rescue Rangers) *Professor Nimnul Cast: Japanese: * Serena Tsukino - Kotono Mitsuishi (Episodes 1-43, 51-200), Kae Araki (Episodes 44-50) * Chip - Kenyu Horiuchi, Roko Takizawa * Dale - Koichi Yamadera, Minoru Inaba * Amy Mizuno - Aya Hisakawa * Raye Hino - Michie Tomizawa * Lita Kino - Emi Shinohara * Mina Aino - Rica Fukami * Gadget Hackwrench - Miina Tominaga, Naoko Matsui * Monterey Jack - Yuzuru Fujimoto, Eken Mine * Zipper - Corey Burton * Darien Shields - Toru Furuya English (DIC/Cloverway): * Serena Tsukino - Tracey Moore (Episodes 1-11, 15, 21), Terri Hawkes (Episodes 12-14, 16-20, 22-82, movies), Linda Ballantyne (Episodes 83-159) * Chip - Tress MacNeille * Dale - Corey Burton * Amy Mizuno - Karen Bernstein (Episodes 5-82, movies), Liza Balkan (Episodes 83-159) * Raye Hino - Katie Griffin (7-65, 83-159, movies), Emilie Claire Barlow (Episodes 66-82) * Lita Kino - Susan Roman * Mina Aino - Stephanie Morgenstern (Episodes 29-82, movies), Emilie Claire Barlow (Episodes 83-159) * Gadget Hackwrench - Tress MacNeille * Monterey Jack - Peter Cullen (3-82, movies), Jim Cummings (83-159) * Zipper - Corey Burton * Darien Shields - Rino Romano (Episodes 1-11), Toby Proctor (Episodes 12-65), Vincent Corazza (66-159, movies) English (VIZ Media): * Serena Tsukino - Stephanie Sheh * Chip - Tress MacNeille * Dale - Corey Burton * Amy Mizuno - Kate Higgins * Raye Hino - Cristina Valenzuela * Lita Kino - Amanda Celine Miller * Mina Aino - Cherami Leigh * Gadget Hackwrench - Tress MacNeille * Monterey Jack - Peter Cullen, Jim Cummings * Zipper - Corey Burton * Darien Shields - Robbie Daymond Trivia: *The Rescue Rangers will have their own adventures in some episodes and join and the Sailor Scouts in some episodes. *In the Spanish Dub, Dale, Sailor Saturn, and Molly Baker were voiced by Cristina Camargo in Spain, and Serena's Dad, Dale, Wart, and Professor Nimnul were voiced by Arturo Mercado in Mexico. And, also, in Mexico, both Chip and Sailor Venus were voiced by María Fernanda Morales. *In the DIC/Cloverway dub, Sailor Jupiter, Luna, and Artemis are the only characters voiced by Susan Roman, Jill Frappier, and Ron Rubin. Sailor Mars counts too (even though she was voiced by Emilie Claire Barlow in 17 episodes of Sailor Moon R). Category:Sailor Moon TV Spoofs Category:Crossovers Category:Luke Yannuzzi Category:TV Spoofs